just another anime flick
by AYAKO MEGURI
Summary: a story about the G.W. boys ( of course) and other charters
1. the begining

As Ayako laid there she remembered how she would have been up already and in training. Ever since they had left high school her life has been pretty quiet. Although she had changed her name to Star, nobody knew that she was really a spy that had given up on the spy life. That was one of the reasons she had changed her name, the other reason was because she didn't want to get Kirin and the gang in trouble.

As soon as Ayako left the room Damen got up and walked to his computer.

"Sir, I'm almost finished. I just need a few more nights with her. Then I will have two copies of the instruction and the last piece of the machine. What do you want me to do with her when I'm done?"

Ghostly writing appears on the screen and says, "You will bring her to me, dead or alive."

"Yes sir, you will have her by tomorrow night."

"I expect that deadline to be met."

"Yes sir." Damen shut of the computer and walks into the kitchen and checks Ayako's mail.

"Hey Star, you have mail."

"Can you open it for me, Damen, and read it to me? Thanks."

"It says: Ayako, we were wondering if we could stay at your place for a while. Those crazy guys are after Yume. Why Yume you may ask? It's because they already have Xel. E-mail us your answer. Love, Shin. Who's Ayako?"

"Uhm… I am."

"What?"

"Can they come Damen? Please? Please please please please….? You'll like them…… please please please please please…."

"Alright alright, but I better get something out of this."

"Thanks!"

Ayako wrapped her arms around him and almost threw him to the ground.

"Besides, I'm supposed to love you for better or worse. I guess this is the worst…."

"Hey!!" Ayako pouted, "just for that you aren't getting anything." She said as she walked into the kitchen. " And you can make your own breakfast."

"Damn, this isn't going to work if I have all of them here. One of them is sure to find out about my plan. Especially that Kirin chick or possibly even that Heero guy. Damn..!!"

* * * * * * *

"Are you sure Ayako will help?" asked Duo.

"Duo!!!" said everyone but Trowa who said… "…" 

"Of course she'll help us. She's one of us."

"Ohhh…. Can we eat now?"

"Let's start packing." Heero said.

"Heeeeroooo….."

"Damn. Why doesn't she just leave us alone?"

"I heard that you were leaving cause some crazy doctors were after that one crazy girl you are with… but…. If you come with me…"

" We're not interest Relena now go…!!" Yume yelled as she pushed her through the door. *Slam*

"Let's get going."

* * * * * * *

"Does Ayako live here?" asked the small, pale, ugly man at the door.

"Who are you?" asked Damen.

"I asked first."

"Let me see... Ayako, no but I can get Star."

"Fine. Let me speak to her."

"Umm... sure, ok."

"What do you want? If you're selling anything I'm not interested, if you want money I don't have any..."Ayako said.

"I'm here from Heero's orders."

"Heero?" Ayako thought silently to herself.... "Why didn't Heero tell me that he was going to send someone over?" Out loud she said, "Isn't Heero a name in a cartoon? And if you are from him, then who are his kids?"

"His kids' names are... umm... Bob and Jennifer."

"Umm hang on let me go check." Ayako shut the door and ran to the computer and e-mailed Kirin. "Come on, come on... yes!! Alright." She found what she was looking for and ran back to the door. "No, I'm sorry it isn't, but look at this, isn't Quatra so cute?" she knew she had to keep him busy so Heero and Kirin would show up.

* * * * * * *

"Hey Shin, what does this little flashing light mean?" asked Duo pointing to the computer.

"Duo, I only told you a thousand times. It means: I have mail."

"Well then you have mail."

"Alright, move over let me see..... Duo go get Kirin!!"

"KIRIN !!!" yelled Duo.

"What?!?!?"

"SHIN WANTS YOU!!!"

"Alright Duo thank you."

"NO PRO..."

"That's enough yelling Duo, I'm right here."

"Oh..."

"What's up Shin?"

"Listen to this...: 'Kirin, Shin or whoever gets this first, PLEASE hurry up and get here or don't come at all. There's some crazy guy here asking for you guys but he wouldn't give me his name. I need to get rid of him, but I don't want to kill him. Either send me someone or tell me that he's from you. Thanks. Ayako.'

Well... who's going to go?"

"We all are."

* * * * * * *

After talking with this crazy guy a car pulls into the driveway and Heero walks up.

"Hey. What kind of joke is this? Did I win some type of contest where I get to meet Heero?"

"What?!" said the crazy guy as he turned around to run.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't run away. I haven't thanked you yet. Thank you so much for making my dream come true." Ayako said as she pulled him close to him.

As Heero got closer he turned into... Duo?! Duo walked up to the guy and pulled him into a cop car. "And don't come back!!" exclaimed Duo as he walked back to the front door.

"Duo? What happened to Heero?"

"Oh that. We thought it would be kinda obvious that if Heero walked up that he would freak out so I was picked instead."

"So where is everyone?"

"That part I don't remember. Can I go eat?"

"Sure go ahead. The kitchen is the first door on the right."

After directing Duo to the kitchen Ayako walked to the car and just as she was about to open the door she heard a scream coming from the house.

"Damen!" Ayako cried as she ran back to the house.

When Ayako opened the door. She found Duo running around the kitchen with a loaf of bread in his hands, swinging it at Damen.

"Duo. Drop the bread or you'll lose your braid."

"NO! Not the braid. You wouldn't dare. Not even Shin would touch it."

"Hmm... I wonder why. But I will if you don't drop it now."

"Okay Okay here, but he started it." cried Duo as he throw down the bread something shined in his hand.

"Duo? What is that in your hand?"

"What? This? Oh... umm... that's the key to Heero's car. He told me that as soon as that man left i was supposed to go and get him..."

"Duo! Give me that key." Ayako grabbed the key and ran out to the car.

When she got there she saw Wufie yelling at someone named Nakau and Poa was trying to climb out the window.

"Poa wait, I have the key."

"Finally, that's the last time we trust Duo with a key. We almost died in here."

"Why is smoke coming out of the car?" Ayako asked as she opened the door.

"I wanted a boom." said a voice in the car.

"Great, Yume please don't blow up my house okay?"

"Alright, but I still want a bigger boom. And I will get it in about 30 seconds." Yume said.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone. "Move Ayako!"

* * * * * * *

"Hmm... so she is going to hide them is she? She wouldn't last very long. And I can deal with her. She will be putty in my hands." said a tall, mysterious figure. " Mike, call Miss Relena, tell her that I will deliver Heero and I will get rid of the others, but I expect to get a big payment out of this."

"Sure. Boss?"

"What!"

"Umm... I know you don't like Relena... so I was wondering why you were helping her."

"That should be obvious Mike. I'm finally going to get my revenge... HA HA HA HA HA."

* * * * * * *


	2. the move

"Miss Relena, you have a telephone call on line one. Would you like to take the call or should I tell him that you are busy?" Pagon asked.

"I'll take the call Pagon." taking the phone, " Hello? This is Relena..."

"Shut up and listen. If you say one word then the deal's off. My boss says that he'll do the job and give you Heero, and get rid of the others, but he wants something from you. We will contact you with our demand later. Goodbye Relena."

* * * * * * *

"You know it's all your fault that we got into trouble. It's all your fault that we can't eat." complained Duo. 

"No it's not. I'm not the one who was running around the place with a loaf of bread in my hands." whined Damen.

"Oh, so you're blaming **_ME_**?!?! I'm not the one who invited us over only to be almost killed when I walked through the door..."

"Hey, I told you. I thought you were Star..."

"Star? Who's Star?"

"Star... Ayako... same thing same person."

"It's still no excuse to turn off all the lights and then flip them back on while ... _kissing me_..!!"

* * * * * * *

"10...9... let's get out of here... 7... 6... move! 4... 3.... 2... Run!!"

****

BOOM!!!

After the car blew up everyone looked up. 

"Damn." Heero said softly as he walked into the house.

"What's up with him? No one got hurt did they?" asked Poa.

"No, that's not why he's mad," said Quatra. "He likes to see pain and suffering."

"Oh..."

"Come on. Let's go inside. I'm sure Ayako is very pleased with the mess I created, so we can leave it alone..." Yume said happily.

" Yu… Yu… Yume!!" Ayako screamed, "You clean this up now!"

" Sure no problem… man I wish Xel was here."

"Oh no I am not going to bust out Xel…"

* * * * * * *

"Ummm… sir, I know you don't want to be bothered but… they are talking about breaking out Xellos." Mike said hesitantly.

"It would be impossible unless Zelgadis helps them or another source helps them and Zel can't help them because he is under my control and there isn't anyone else to help them."

"They are saying that Yume will break him out…" Mike said hurrying on " Even though she has no super powers to speak of…"

The Mysterious Man lifted his hand to cut off Mike as he turned to the computer and looked up Yume's file, unable to find one on her he turns to Mike and said "How do you know that she has no powers? There isn't any file on her. Go and find out everything about her and check up on Damen it is almost time for him to be rejoining us.?"

"Yes sir."


	3. what now?

"Quatre what are you doing?" asked Zero

"Uhmm…I'm making breakfast I think … " Quatre said " Am I not allowed to make breakfast?"

"No you are, I was just wondering weather or not Yume gave you permission to use Xellos' recipes and ingredients." 

"Oh my, I guess I better start all over again." Quatre said as he poured out the soup and started again.

* * *

"Heero I wish I can make you happy, but I can't do that if you ignore me."

"I don't ignore you Kirin I just don't give in to pleasure…" Heero said as he continued to type away at his computer.

"Fine then I will just lay here on this nice, soft bed… all alone… and warm… uhmm…"

"Hn."

"Heero Yuy if you don't get over here right now then your laptop will explode!"

"I can get another one."

"* sigh*"

Heero finishes his work and gets up and walks over to Kirin. "For trying so hard.." Heero said as he kissed the top of her head and then he walks out the door.

"Well at least I am not totally wasting all my energy on this mission trying to get Heero to love me. I just wish he would show his true feelings some more. Well… I am making progress."

* * *

Ayako was sitting at her computer searching out every possible place for Xel to be hiding in. "It is just like them to throw more stuff on me when they say its only for a night or two. Now not only do I have to hide them I have to find Xel too." Ayako looked up and started to close down the computer when an instant message popped up. " 'Ayako/ Star, I know that you are hiding them. If you do not want any trouble them hand over Heero and no one will get hurt. Thank you for your time.' Well that makes things even more interesting now doesn't it?"

"So now they are after me ?"

Ayako spun around and found herself face to face with Heero. "Uhmm… yeah what do you want me to do?"

"do what they want. Give me to them."

"Are you crazy?! Kirin would have my head if I just let you march right in there and let you give up yourself."

"I'm not going to. Gather everyone in the living room. Everyone except that crazy guy named Mike."

"Mike? Mike who?"

* * *

"Is this Relena?"

"Yes, who is thius?"

"My name is not important. I told you I would be contacting you for my price for getting Heero for you."

"Yes and what is your price?"

"All I am asking for is to have total control of Ayako. Give me her and you will receive Heero, is it a deal?"

"Ayako. . . Yes I think I can spare her. All right it's a deal."

* * *

"Why are we here heero? It's only three o'clock in the morning. And how come they are after you all of a sudden?" asked Duo.

"Heero, you better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night and dragging me out here or else. . ." Zero threatened.

"Calm down. I'm sure Heero has a perfectly good reason to bring us all down here." Quatre said.

"Hey the whole gang is here and awake lets throw a party. . . but Xel isn't here."

"Yume I feel bad enough just let Heero talk okay, I'm working on it." Ayako said.

"I recived an e-mail today, it said that if we go along with their demands then no one would get hurt. I plan to follow the demands at least until I get there and attack them from the inside. They are also telling me that I am to bring only one person with me. . . and that person is . . ."

"I'll go." said Kirin

"I'll do it." Yume said

"Listen I have to take Ayako."

"Why me? I can't fight or anything."


End file.
